Of Dogs and Healing
by ShroudedInShadows
Summary: Ino accepts a 'mission' from tsunade-sama which will let her recover from her last mission, so she can escape her ninja-hating stepmom. It involves staying at the Inuzuka compound, and dealing with Kiba frequently. Will love blossom?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own the plot and my characters.

Ok, so this is a non-massacre (Uchiha), and Naruto's parents are alive. Ino has a new stepmom. The Inuzuka's are a massive and slightly rich clan.

'_thoughts/flashbacks'_

'Inners'

"Talking"

Ages: - Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kankuro and Temari are all 17

- Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru are 16

- Ino, Sakura, Hinata, are all 16 ½

- Garra is 14

* * *

Ino had just gotten back from a mission and reported back to the hokage. She was a little irritated. Tsunade-sama had told her that because she had severe injuries she was to either take a mission in Konoha with minimal risk or no missions at all until she was cleared by Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san or Forehead. Ino knew of how bored she would get just resting and working in the flower shop, so she eagerly accepted the mission without having been told what the mission entitled. It was to help Hana Inuzuka with the dogs and nin-dogs. She would also have to stay there until her health was back to normal. And this meant staying in a close vicinity with dog-breath, aka Kiba Inuzuka. He was just as annoying as Naruto. He could piss her off more than Shikamaru could and he pissed her off so many times a day Chouji would lose count somewhere around 150. She had tried to persuade Tsunade-sama to let her not do this mission but Tsunade felt like playing matchmaker – of course Ino didn't know this – and she said no. So Ino was off to pack. She had hoped to get into her house without her stepmom finding out. Wishful thinking on Ino's part.

"Ino Yamanaka, where have you been?" Kimiko Yamanaka almost screeched. (A/N: imagine mrs. Weasly from harry potter only posh sounding.)

"I just got back from a mission and have to go on another immediately. I don't know when I'll be back. I'll hire whatshername to work at the flower shop. Tell dad I said hi and bye." With that said flatly to her stepmom she turned to go up to her room. She had been getting irritated by her new stepmom on sight. This time was no different.

But Kimiko's voice stopped her, "This is why I want you to quit being a ninja. Leave all of that for the men, honey. You would do much better as a florist, or a beautician. You could even make it as a model if you lost a few pounds…." Her voice got distant and Ino took that as a sign she could leave. She went to her room and packed a bag for at least two months because Tsunade-sama had told her that was the minimum amount of time it would take her to heal. She double checked her two bags angrily and left leaving her father a note on her dresser. She didn't want to face her new mother so she dropped her bags out of her window and jumped flipping and landing perfectly. She sighed and thought _'I can't believe dad would choose someone like her to be his wife. What about mum? Has he totally forgotten about her? And she pisses me off so much, "This is why I want you to quit being a ninja. Leave all of that for the men, honey. You would do much better as a florist, or a beautician. You could even make it as a model if you lost a few pounds…." What bullshit! She is so sexist and narrow minded. I mean sure I'm not the best ninja or kunoichi out there but I'm sure as hell not the worst. And it's part of me. Why can't she see that?'_

'**Che, not disagreeing with you there girl. Why can't that bitch see how awesome we are? "Leave that to the men honey" is she a _anti-_**_****__f_eminist**? Ooohhh, I bet she is. She's an evil anti-feminist!' **Ino's inner came to life in her head.

'_Oh, hey inner. You're back. Where were you? And don't be that mean. I just don't like her that's all.' _Ino had to roll her eyes at her inner's words.

'**Yep! Did'ja miss me? I was with Sakura's inner at the beach. And I will be just as mean as I want to be. That woman is a bitch and we both know it so don't argue. Now we are going to the Inuzuka compound. Hmmm, Inuzuka… that sounds familiar, remind me?'**

'_Dog-breath. Brown hair, red triangles, wild, scruffy, owns Akamaru…'_

"**DING, DING, DING! I remember now. Kiba. He is a hottie. Inner Saukra thinks so too. Major hottie! Yay! And we get to live with him for two months. Lucky!' **Ino's inner then started going on about Kiba. - A/N: Kiba is soo hot I agree with Ino's inner – **'you have taste girl, yes you do.' **(; -

'_No! dog-breath is annoying, loud, obnoxious, scruffy and did I mention annoying?' _Ino decided to tune out from her inner's ramblings and on to her new situation. She had previously thought this mission would be easier without her inner and she was right. She sighed and walked through the open gates to the Inuzuka compound and up to the mansion ahead of her. She walked up the steps and knocked the wolf door knocker. She did this a few times and as she was about to knock it for the fifth time Kiba appeared in front of her.

"Blondie? Whatcha doin' here?" he leaned on the door frame raising one eyebrow and smirking.

She sighed, rolled her eyes and said, "I need to speak to Hana, dog-breath. Where is she?" his smirk faltered for a second but then got even bigger much to Ino's chagrin.

"Hana hmm… well.." he trailed off thinking about how he could piss of the blonde teen in front of him, so he didn't see her lean close to his ear and yell;

"HEY HANA! CAN YOU COME TO THE DOOR?" Ino smirked knowing Hana would hear that clearly even if she wasn't in the mansion. The Inuzuka' s have heightened senses so Kiba was now cupping his ears wincing in pain. In a few seconds Hana appeared and smirked at the sight guessing what had happened.

"Ino, right?" Ino nodded and handed the young woman in front of her the scroll she had been given. Hana scanned the scroll and smiled warmly at the younger girl. "Kiba move your sorry ass and let the girl through. She'll be living here and helping out with the dogs until she's fully healed. Take her bags up to the spare room. Sorry, but there is only one room empty at the moment and it's the only one anywhere near Kiba's. We have a family reunion in a couple of weeks so all our normally spare ones are used up."

Ino shook her head, "No, it's fine! I mean I'm already imposing on you guys by being here. I have no idea on how to heal animals other than birds."

Hana's eyes brightened, "Ah! I forgot you were a medic nin. Well don't worry about it I can always use help and it's quite similar to what you know. I can teach you and it won't be a hassle." Ino smiled up at Hana liking her already. The older girl gestured for Ino to follow her and she did. She was given a tour of the compound and met quite a few of the Inuzuka's and majority of the males in her age group flirted with her. They ended up in the kitchen where Hana was telling Ino the basics of veterinary healing, when Itachi Uchiha came up behind Hana and snaked his arms around her waist. Hana started and turned around to see the Uchiha Smirk™ and glared at him for scaring her and kissed him on the cheek.

'**See! I so knew they were going out!'**

'_I guess we were right…I wonder if forehead knows?'_

'**Well if she didn't she does now!' **

One of the Inuzuka's came in and snagged her arm and took her to the living room. Ino thought his name was Diachi. Kiba was there.

"Oi. Diachi let 'er go. Hey Blondie what happened to you anyways?" Ino growled at being called Blondie.

"I was on a kunoichi mission. I had to seduce an Iwa interrogator and an informant of theirs. I then had to get rid of any compromising Intel and render their informant harmless. But as I was leaving one of their shinobi found me after it had started raining and my skin dye was fading. They attacked me while I was using my justu. I just got back into my body before they landed a fatal blow. I found out later that he was a special jounin. Most of my injuries are internal and Tsunade-sama healed by breaks." She shrugged knowing that all ninja got injured. Kiba whistled. A knock was heard and then a voice.

"Oi, troublesome woman! I know you're in there." it was our favourite lazy genius.

"Doors open Nara." Kiba called out to his friend. Shikamaru walked in lazily with a bored expression.

"Sensei wants to know if you'll be coming to training anytime soon?"

"Hey, Shika! Nah, not for another month I think. Why?" Ino hugged him as he entered the room then suddenly got suspicious. She knew he was hiding something from her.

"No reason." He avoided looking her in the eye, scanning the room.

"Bull. Shikamaru Nara! What aren't you telling me? Don't you make me use my justu on you." He flinched.

"Fine, jeez what a drag. Well sensei says that because you have just gotten back you should pay for our monthly barbeque even Chouji's meal. And he is wondering if you could look after Asuka for a week while he and Kurenai-sensie while they have a mission, Tsunade said it would be a good idea." He inwardly grimaced knowing what was about to come.

"WHAT? Why that cheapskate! He's broke again isn't he? I just got back from a tiring, annoying and damaging _kunoichi _mission and he wants me to pay?" Ino screech would have put banshees to shame. The Inuzuka's closest to her groaned and clamped their hands to their ears trying to tone down the ringing as much as possible. Ino was absolutely and undeniably pissed off. She was ranting with her thoughts, '_Does that idiot not know what I just went through? Does he not know how absolutely disgusting those men were? Completely repulsive and creepy! No way in hell am I paying, in fact he should be the one paying for me!'_

"Oi, troublesome woman, what do you want me to tell Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru knew he would regret agreeing to being their sensei's messenger.

Ino thought about this for a second than an evil smile played on her lips, "You can tell him I won't be joining you for the barbeque and he can pick up the tab. Also you could remind him not to try this ever again. Ever. And that I would be happy to look after Asuka for Kurenai-sensei." While she started off with a too-sweet-to-be-good voice the 'ever' was said ominously and darkly. Shikamaru wasn't called a genius for nothing so he knew when he should flee a situation and save his own ass. He said bye but Ino didn't seem to hear him and was plotting about how to humiliate her sensei for being so insensitive when he knows better especially with a kunoichi for a wife. Hana and Itachi had just entered the room and witnessed everything. Hana was smiling and glaring at the same time. She was smiling because this would give her a reason to kick out her brothers self claimed 'girlfriend' and the glare was to Asuma for being such an insensitive jerk. Itachi was smirking and his eyes portrayed his amusement.

"Ino-chan, Asuka-chan can stay in the room next to yours." She said happily and Kiba looked relieved. He hated Ami, but had to put up with her because her father was a close friend of the family. There was no way in hell he would ever date that skank. He would rather date the dobe. He shuddered at the thought.

Just the Ami walked through the door like she was the queen of the world. "Ki-kun, I missed you!" She said in a voice that she must have thought was seductive and launched herself at him trying to hug him. Kiba paled and dodged.

"Haruki-san please don't call me that. Also we have a slight change in plans for the room arrangement. You have to leave because we have a guest staying over. Two actually. And stop telling people that you're going out with me because you aren't. I would rather date a pig." Ami just stood there and started crying when her father came in. Kiba gulped. The man asked what was going on and when Hana told him he just sighed and apologised to the Inuzuka's for his daughters behaviour then proceeded to berate and tell his daughter off. She just started sobbing then glared at Ino thinking it was her fault. Which technically it was but Ami was the only one with problems about the new situation.

They left and Kiba looked the most relieved he had in his entire life. He muttered thank god under his breath. Then Hana and Ino started chatting about healing. Then she asked Ino what she liked to eat.

"Blondie doesn't eat Nee-san. She needs her diet for her precious –" Kiba was cut off by Ino's fist kissing he jaw.

"For your information, Dog Breath I don't do stupid diets anymore. I just limit unhealthy foods. I am not a naïve little girl anymore." With that said she told Hana her preferences in food. Tsume Inuzuka came in and one of the other Inuzuka's got her up to speed.

"Tsume-sama, are you sure it's alright with me and Asuka staying? I don't want to be a burden." Ino said politely.

The Inuzuka clan leader barked out a laugh and said, "Don't worry girl, the more the merrier, plus we've had Asuka over plenty. Oh and just call me Tsume. No need for formalities." They all started chatting when Kurenai came in with an infant boy. Kiba took the bags up to the infants' temporary room. Kurenai and Tsume chatted and as Kiba came down Kurenai walked over to Ino.

"Thanks again Ino. I don't know what we would do without you and Shikamaru. Now you already know everything, lets see, there was something….. A ha! Your father told me to give you this scroll and to tell you from both of your parents, 'Be careful on your mission and don't push yourself too hard. Also tell your friends this will be your last mission together.' I'm sorry Ino. Have fun. Bye bye Asuka-chan, mommy loves you." With that she left.

"What did she mean?" Hana asked. The whole room was silent.

"Basically, my father has been corrupted by a skank who hates me and loves to see me suffer so they're pulling me from the ninja ranks and making me live the life of a civilian." She covered Asuka's ears as she swore, not wanting the child to pick up bad things at such an early age. Tsume looked slightly irritated while Hana was pissed and Kiba, he was livid.

"What? He has no right to do that. How can he choose for you?" Kiba started ranting and Asuka started crying. Kiba stopped when he heard the infant crying.

Ino picked her charge up and rocked the boy softly humming 'falling star'. They boy's crimson eyes peered up at her through tears and started smiling.

"Aunty Ino, Aunty Ino!" the little boy squealed, his voice soft and childish.

"Yea?" Ino looked down at the toddler in her arms and smiled fondly.

"Again, again. Sing?" He went into use-any-look/technique-necessary-to-get-what-I-want mode. So basically puppy eyes, a pout and cuteness galore. Ino thought _'who am I to deny such a cute face?'_ so she started to softly sing 'falling star' hoping that only the child in her embrace would hear. The hopes were for nothing because everyone in the room heard her beautiful voice. She noticed Asuka had gone to sleep as she sung the last note. She cradled him in her arms and put him in his cot. When she got back down to the living room everyone was watching Kiba and Daisuke arm wrestle. She joined in on the sidelines with a young girl a few years younger. Kiba won and therefore he won the bragging rights. When he didn't need anything more to fuel his massive ego. Ino noticed that it was getting late due to her stomach grumbling. She looked slightly embarrasses when everyone heard and looked at her.

"Hey it's late we should have dinner. Everyone who's not staying in the main house can leave and get your own food." Tsume barked out and it turned out being Ino, Kiba, Hana, Itachi, Tsume and the girl she stood next to while watching the arm wrestling match. Hana went into the kitchen and brought out the food along with Itachi. They all sat down at the table and started to eat.

'Who cooked this?" Ino asked. It was really good. Gourmet chef good.

"Me but Hana helped out. Hey what's with that look Blondie?" Kiba smugly replied until he saw the look of shock and surprise on her face.

"Nothing just surprised is all." She replied nonchalantly while thinking it had something to do with Hinata.

"Hinata-chan taught me how after Shino got sick from my cooking one mission. Oh this is my closest cousin Tomoko, she's 12 and shy." Kiba fessed up and introduced her to the quiet Inuzuka. Ino smirked and murmured 'thought so', smiling a greeting to the young girl.

"Hi Tomoko-chan it's nice to meet you. I never thought I would meet a shy Inuzuka, it's nice for a change." Ino said.

(Normal P.O.V)

After dinner, Ino chatted with Tomoko until she realised it was time for Asuka's bottle. She put the bottle into the microwave to heat up and went to get Asuka from his room.

"Asuka-chan, guess what time it is? It's bottle time!" Ino crooned as she hoisted him into her hip. She grabbed the spew rag, dummy and left the room. She was deep in thought as she closed the door and backed into the hallway so she didn't notice Kiba standing behind her, his bacdeceiving hers. When she bumped into his back and lost balance he spun around and grabbed hold of her waist, steadying her.

"Woah, careful Blondie." his breath ran across the back of her neck. This snapped her out of her daze but she took no note of his hands on her waist. Instead she smiled up at him.

"Oh, sorry Kiba-kun. I was thinking." Kiba smirked as he noticed how she called him by his name, with the added -kun at the end, and not some name like dog breath. And for some absurd reason it made him happy.

"No problem, princess. I'm always happy to help the damsel in distress."

Hana walked down the hallway and saw them just as Ino bumped into Kiba and saw the whole thing, not to mention she heard it all too. She was debating whether or not to step out of the shadows and tease the two; they looked like a couple, or rather a young family. She smiled fondly and placed a hand on her lower stomach, thinking of the news she had gotten the other day. She decided not to seeing as she herself had to tell everyone, especially _him_ the news.

"Aunty Ino, Uncle Kiba, hungry!" the little boy in their arms called out, reminding Ino of why she had come up here in the first place. She smiled and laughed softly.

"Alright kiddo, let's go get you some food, yeah?" Kiba picked him up and swung him around I the air gently before looking back at Ino with a mischievious smirk that made her know Ashe was going to have to chase Kiba if she wanted to feed the infant. She smiled and watched him go, taking the giggling boy with him. Ino never knew he was so good with kids. But he still had his own way of annoying her. She felt more at ease about her long stay at the Inuzuka compound. Even though in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't going to be all sunshine and daisies for the next two months.


End file.
